Tamer of Light
by Mizore53
Summary: Kari fought Millenniumon with Ken and Ryo instead of Apocalymon with the DD. After the fight she was somehow turned into a boy. Fearing rejection, Ryo made a cover story for him and brought him to his hometown of shinjuku, where he became known as Takato.


Tamer of Light

A/N: Thanks go to RockBane, with the story, Angel of the Hazard. That's where I got the idea to make Takato and Kari the same person. Takato and Kari are my two favorite humans in Digimon, so I have a lot of fun putting them together in just about any way. But aside from the base story idea, it is all original. In case you haven't read the omni-disclaimer on my profile, I don't own Digimon. If I did, I would probably animate Blazing Chaos's story, Dimensions, as a sequel to Digimon Tamers. That story is awesome.

Kari didn't go to the digiworld with the digidestined; she fought Millenniumon alongside Ryo and Ken later. In the battle, Angewomon was deleted, and the explosion struck Kari on a cellular level, decimating part of an X chromosome and changing her into a boy. (I know it's a long shot, just work with me here). Ken went home to his family, secretly blaming himself for Kari and Angewomon's fates. Ryo lied to Tai and said that Kari went missing after the battle.

Ryo then returned to the digiworld and took Kari to his hometown of Shinjuku. He helped Kari decide on a name and background story to get adopted. They decided on Takato, a child who couldn't remember his family or last name. Takato got adopted by Mie and Takehiro Matsuki. Ryo sent Ken an E-mail, including Kari's new information to keep in touch. After a little while, Ryo went to the digiworld because of suspicions about Millenniumon's return, but they didn't hear from him again.

One day, he found a blue card in his card pile, and he swiped it; causing his card reader to change into a D-Power. When he got back home, he swiped an old picture he had drawn as Kari. It was an age appropriate sketch of digimon and partner. He had one thought on his mind; being reunited with Gatomon. The screen flashed and a digi egg appeared.

'Just wait, Gatomon. We'll see each other soon.' Thought Takato

The next day, Takato got home from school and noticed that the digi egg on the screen had hatched. He pressed a button and the screen shifted to a radar screen. There was an arrow pointing in one direction. Takato left the house and tracked down the signal. When he got there, he found a small puppy digimon sleeping on the ground.

"Salamon?" said Takato

The puppy's ears twitched as it woke. "Kari?" she asked, and then her eyes locked on Takato. "Are you Kari's twin brother?"

"It's me, Kari." Said Takato

"Kari? What happened to you? I knew there was a chance of you being a tomboy, but I think this may be pushing it a little." Said Salamon

"After the fight with Millenniumon, the explosion hit me, and it must have messed with my genes, because when I regained consciousness, I looked like this." Said Takato

"How did your parents take it?" asked Salamon

Takato froze. "They didn't. Ryo made a cover up for me so I could disappear. He still helped me keep in touch with Ken, but he disappeared a few months ago." Said Takato

"Is your name still Kari?" asked Salamon

"You can still call me that when it's just us, but everyone else except for Ryo, Ken, Monodramon and Wormmon knows me as Takato Matsuki." Said Takato

"Okay Kari. Can we go home now?" asked Salamon

"Sure." He said, and they walked home.

Takato snuck Salamon past his parent's watch and into his room. After dinner, Takato slept happily with Salamon.

Over the next while, Takato met two other tamers; Henry and Rika, with their partners Terriermon and Renamon. After battling together, the digimon gained/re-gained the ability to digivolve to champion. Salamon usually remained as Gatomon. They met Calumon and became friends. Eventually these powerful digimon group called Deva began to appear. They fought them off with their digimon digivolved to ultimate through use of a blue card, although Takato's was strangely a pink card with the crest of light on it. It took Kazu and Terriermon weeks to get over teasing him about having a digimon partner of the opposite gender. Though he didn't show it, Takato was very pissed off by Terriermon's jokes. They reminded him of what he had left behind. Jeri, one of Takato's classmates, got her own D-power and digimon partner; Leomon. Then, there was a fight against the boar Deva, in the aftermath of which, Calumon was kidnapped by the monkey Deva. They went to the digital world to find Calumon, and Takato met up with Ryo. The digidestined children of Light and Chance (Crest for Ryo) created a system to hide Kari's past from the others. They finally reconnected with the group and reached Zhuqiaomon's palace. After the Bio-merge digivolutions took place, creating Magnadramon (Takato/Kari and Gatomon), Megagargomon (Henry and Terriermon), Sakuyamon (Rika and Renamon), Justimon (Ryo and Monodramon), Machinedramon (Kazu and Guardromon), Cherubimon (Suzie and Lopmon), Saberleomon (Jeri and Leomon) and Metalseadramon (Kenta and Marineangemon), and the fighting stopped thanks to Azulongmon's appearance, he told them about what was going on in the Eastern quadrant.

"Tamers who fought Millenniumon, a great darkness has begun to consume my quadrant. Whatever it is, it has used Millenniumon's power to seal the entry to the east." Said Azulongmon

"But Millenniumon was destroyed. We should know. We beat him." Said Ryo

"I am unsure. But I do know that the Chosen of Kindness has fallen to Darkness." Said Azulongmon

"Ken did what!?" yelled Takato

"If you want to bring your friend back, you will have to go to the eastern quadrant." Said Zhuqiaomon

"But you just said that Millenniumon's power has sealed the door way." Said Monodramon

"Yes, but as Gennai has always said, where there is a lock, there is always a key." Said Azulongmon

"You mean Gennai from the TV show? How is that possible?" asked Kazu

"Ah yes, that show was quite accurate early on, but it strayed from what actually happened. The seven digidestined fought the Dark Masters, but the Chosen of Light fought Millenniumon. Your friend Takato was present for the fight against Millenniumon." Said Azulongmon

"So gogglehead, why didn't you let us know that you had been to the digi world before?" asked Rika

"That was in the eastern quadrant. This is my first time in the southern quadrant." Said Takato

"We're here." Said Zhuqiaomon

Monodramon flew out and opened the gate. They all flew through and landed on hard digital soil (except for Terriermon and Kazu, who landed on Guardromon. (Heh heh, suckers)).

They looked around and saw a giant floating rock in the sky. Around it, they could see a giant digimon with parts of various different champion-level digimon fighting against Halsemon, Pegasusmon, Submarimon and Kabuterimon.

"Alright, Ryo and I will get inside, you guys help these guys." Said Takato

"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION, Salamon, biomerge to Magnadramon. Monodramon, biomerge to Justimon."

"Let's go, Ryo." Said Magnadramon, and they picked up Justimon and flew up to an entrance.

"How can they have enough energy to biomerge?" asked Kazu

"I don't know. Terriermon still has enough juice to go to Ultimate. What about you guys?" said Henry

"Renamon should be able to reach Ultimate too." Said Rika

"The rest of our digimon are too weak to digivolve." Said Jeri

"Okay, Guardromon can give you cover fire. You fly up there and give them hell." Said Kazu

"Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution activate. MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION, Terriermon, Matrix digivolve to Rapidmon. Renamon, Matrix digivolve to Taomon."

"Guardian Barrage." Said Guardromon and two missiles flew up and hit Kimeramon. Rapidmon and Taomon flew over to them.

"Who are you guys?" asked Submarimon

"We're helping you. Does it matter?" asked Rapidmon

"I guess not." Said Submarimon

Inside

When they landed, Magnadramon separated into Takato and Salamon.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't have enough energy left. But I can still reach champion at least." Said Salamon

"Salamon, digivolve to Gatomon."

They made it to the generator room, where Wormmon, Davis and Veemon stood in front of a golden digi egg.

"Wormmon, it's been a while." Said Takato

"Hello Gatomon, hello Takato. How have you been?" asked Wormmon

"Friends of yours?" asked Davis, as Veemon prepared for battle

"Yes, good friends of Ken and I from before he became the emperor." Said Wormmon

"He actually had friends?" asked Veemon

"Believe it or not, Ken is the digidestined who inherited the crest of Kindness." Said Ryo, who had just split from Justimon, leaving him and Monodramon standing next to Takato and Gatomon

"Hello Ryo, Monodramon." Said Wormmon

"Where did you two come from?" asked Davis

"In our current digidestined team, our digimon reach mega by bio-merging with their partners. That was Monodramon's mega form." Said Ryo

"Looks like we're one short of a reunion." Said Takato

"Oh yeah, everyone outside is still fighting Kimeramon." Said Davis

"Use the golden digi egg to golden armor digivolve." Said Wormmon

"Golden Armor Energize!" called Davis

"Veemon, Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon."

Magnamon picked up Davis and flew out a hole he had made in the wall.

"Kari, I'm so glad you're okay." Said Wormmon

"What happened to Ken?" asked Takato

"He was overwhelmed by guilt over what happened to you. I thought that he would recover when he found out you were okay, but it was as if there was a block that kept his positive emotions from returning. I think it may have had something to do with the battle against Millenniumon. Ryo, do you remember when Ken pushed you out of the way of some shrapnel? I think that's what is causing this." Said Wormmon

Suddenly, an enormous tremor shook the fortress.

"We have to get Ken and get out of here." Said Takato

They ran through the hallways and found their way to the control room. They entered and saw Ken sitting in the chair.

"Well well well, it seems the digi destined are trying to make one last stand against me." Said Ken

"We didn't come to stop you, Ken. We came to help you remember who you are." Said Ryo

"I am the digimon emperor." Said Ken

"We'll see if you still think so after this." Said Ryo

The boy and former girl held out a card in their hand and watched as it turned into a black card with a sapphire dragon symbol for Ryo and a pink card with a white crest of light symbol for Takato. They held the cards forward and twin beams of light struck the digimon emperor. After the light spread through him, a large black burr shot out of the back of his neck and dissolved.

Ken collapsed, and then slowly got up.

"Welcome back, Ken." Said Takato

"Kari, it's you. You're okay." Said Ken

"Of course I am. But there is someone even happier to see you." Said Takato, and he picked up Wormmon and handed him to Ken, then Gatomon curled up in his (Takato's) lap.

"Wormmon, it's good to see you." Said Ken

"I'm glad you're back to your old self." Said Wormmon

"I'm so sorry about all the wrong I did when I was the emperor. I don't know if I can ever fully attain for what I've done." Said Ken

"Everything will work out. You are no more to blame than the black gear digimon of File Island." Said Gatomon

"They were good digimon that were being controlled by Devimon to do his dirty work." Said Takato

"Thanks you guys." Said Ken

Then, the base crashed into the desert. The impact sent all six Millenniumon veterans flying into the wall. They got up, rubbed the sores on their heads and started looking for a way out. The crash caused Ken's emperor cloak to dissolve, leaving him in his junior high school uniform.

They quickly found the hole that Magnamon made. The three started climbing. Wormmon and Gatomon climbed onto their partners' shoulder. Monodramon just flew up. When they climbed up out of the hole and looked around, they spotted the D3 digidestined. They slid down the side of the wall to the desert ground.

The digidestined spotted them and ran over, but stopped when they saw Ken.

"Who are you guys? And why are you helping him? He's the digimon emperor." Said Cody

"Not anymore. He was being controlled into doing it by a dark spore. He's no guiltier than, oh I don't know, black gear digimon." Said Gatomon, directing the last part at TK

Patamon noticed Gatomon, but he needed proof first.

Takato looked up to where Rapidmon and Taomon were hovering.

"Hey Rapidmon, you should probably go get the others!" called Takato

"Momentai, Takato. We're on it." Called Rapidmon

"You know them?" asked Davis

"Yeah, I asked them to help you." Said Takato

"How do you know them?" asked Yolei

"Oh, I'm great friends with their human partners." Said Takato

"You mean there are other humans like us?" asked TK

"Well not like you. Better taste in clothes and much more skill." Said Takato

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" asked Davis

"Hey Yolei, is your partner male?" asked Takato

"Yeah, why?" asked Yolei

"Kazu and Terriermon love to make jokes about digidestined with partners of the opposite gender. It took them at least a week, right?" Takato asked Gatomon about the last part, and she nodded. "Yeah, a week to stop making fun of us." Said Takato

"I think that we should at least give them a chance. Remember back at the TV station the other day? Wizardmon said 'Kindness is the key'." Said Patamon

Takato and Gatomon's eyes widened at the mention of Wizardmon, but Takato's reaction went unnoticed by the others.

'I knew it.' Thought Patamon. "Gatomon, it is you. What happened to Kari? Why do you have a new partner?" asked Patamon

"Gatomon? You mean Kari's partner from the fight against Myotismon?" asked Izzy

Gatomon sighed. "Yes, I was Kari's partner. In the fight against Millenniumon that you have probably heard about thanks to Ryo, I was deleted just as the battle was finishing, so I didn't see what happened to Kari. After a while, my data was reformatted and I hatched out of my digi egg in the human world and met Takato." She said

They were so busy talking, they didn't notice the others walk up.

"But why wouldn't you acknowledge me when you saw me? I love you." Said Patamon

TK looked at his partner in disbelief. But then a new voice cut in.

"That's because she's in love with Takato." Said Kazu

Everybody turned toward the former girl and feline digimon, who had both turned bright red.

"SHUT UP, KAZU!!" they both yelled

"If it's not true, then why are you blushing?" asked Terriermon

"That's it! Time for Rabbitmon to bite the dust!" yelled Gatomon, and she started chasing Terriermon, who was now running like his life depended on it; because it did.

"See, they don't even deny it." Said Kazu

At this point, Rika took pity on a certain beet red tamer and digimon and smacked Kazu over the head and knocked him out, then handed him to Guardromon; who cooperated in hopes of self-preservation.

"So, what next?" asked Kenta

"Well, why are you guys here?" asked Davis

"Azulongmon sent us to deal with a growing evil in this quadrant." Said Henry

"Well, haven't you done that?" asked Izzy

"I don't know. I don't think the Digimon Emperor would have the power to gather Millenniumon's power and manipulate it like that. Also, I don't think he would be able to create a barrier strong enough to repel a Sovereign." Said Ryo

"So, why don't you guys come back with us to the real world with us?" asked Davis

Takato flinched. Ryo knew what he was going through. If they went back to Odaiba, then Takato would have to face Tai.

"Sounds good." Said Henry

Takato shot a glare at said Tamer, but it went unnoticed.

"Alright, but where will everyone stay?" asked Ryo

"I have lots of room at my place, so Takato, Rika and Ryo can stay with me." Said Ken

"Henry, Suzie and Jeri can stay at my place." Said Izzy

"I guess Kazu and Kenta can stay with me." Said TK

"Alright then, Digiport open." Said Davis

They all were thrown out of the PC in Izzy's bedroom. Luckily, Izzy's parents weren't home. One by one, the digidestined phoned their parents and got permission to have Tamers over.

Takato, Rika and Ryo followed Ken to his apartment. They were greeted by Ken's mother, and then they went into the bedroom to settle in. They offered Rika the guest room, while Ryo set up on the bottom bunk and Takato set up on a foamy on the ground.

Rika was just going to tell them good night when she heard them talking on the other side of the door. She let her curiosity get the better of her and she pressed her ear up against the door.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" asked Ken

"Not too good. I've been avoiding the Eastern Quadrant ever since the fight against Millenniumon." Said Takato

"Have you told anyone about your past here?" asked Ryo

"No. I don't even want to think about what would happen if the others found out." Said Takato

"Don't worry Kari, everything will be alright. With any luck, we won't even see Tai tomorrow." Said Gatomon

'Kari, wasn't that the name of Gatomon's previous partner?' thought Rika

"I know, but with my luck I bet that someone else will find out before the end of the week." Said Takato

"What will you do if Tai finds out? He is your brother after all." Said Ryo

"What about you? You're the one he's going to kill if he finds out. I doubt he'd hurt his little imouto (little sister)." Said Takato, with a sarcastic tone referencing the Japanese word

Rika's eyes widened.

"Oh please. Even if you were his little sister once, you aren't even a girl anymore." Said Monodramon

"Shut up." Said Ryo

"What, did I offend _her_ highness, Kari Kamiya Digidestined of Light?" asked Monodramon sarcastically

"Knock it off you two, you aren't helping." Said Ken

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, then go to sleep." Said Takato

"Are you going to stand up or sit down?" asked Monodramon

"Shut up!" said Gatomon, followed by a loud 'Thwack' and groans of pain.

Rika then heard the doorknob for the door she was leaning up against start to turn. She backed up, but slipped and she fell against the wall. The door opened to show Takato in the doorway.

"Huh, Rika, what are you-" he cut off as his eyes widened. "How much did you hear?" he asked

'Busted.' Thought Rika, "All of it." She said

"Alright, questions?" he asked

"Lots." Said Rika

"Shoot." Said Takato

"Start from the beginning please." Said Rika

"I fought against Millenniumon with Ryo and Ken, we defeated him, but he exploded. The blast deleted Angewomon. Also, the shrapnel embedded itself in Ken and warped him, kind of like Devimon's Black Gears. And finally, it somehow warped my DNA and turned me into a boy. I got Ryo to cover for me with my family so I could disappear." Said Takato

"Why would you run away?" asked Rika

"If you got turned into a boy, would you stick around?" asked Takato

"I guess not." Said Rika

"Now, where was I; oh yeah, so I came to Shinjuku and got adopted. I got my wish to see Gatomon again, and you know the rest." Said Takato

"So, what would you do if I told everyone tomorrow?" asked Rika

"I know you wouldn't subject yourself to lesbian jokes, courtesy of Terriermon. By the way, I love you too." Said Takato, and he kissed Rika.

"But- how did you know?" asked Rika

"You talk in your sleep." Said Takato

Rika blushed, and Takato kissed her again. This time she returned the kiss.

"Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I really need to go." Said Takato, and he rushed off to the bathroom.

Rika yawned and climbed into bed back in her room after closing the door.

Takato went back to his room and got into bed.

"So, what happened between you and the wildcat?" asked Ryo

"Well, she knows, but she won't tell." Said Takato

"Is that it?" asked Ken

"Oh yeah, and I have a girlfriend now." Said Takato

"WHAT?" asked Ryo

"That's right, Rika likes me." Said Takato

"Why you little…" said Ryo

"Goodnight." Said Takato

"Wait, I'm not finished with you yet." Said Ryo

He then noticed that Takato was fast asleep, holding Gatomon like a 6 year old with a stuffed animal.

Ryo let out a sigh and lay down in his own bed and drifted off.

The next morning, Takato and Gatomon woke up and started to get up. They mirrored each other as they stretched, then they yawned simultaneously and walked out of the bedroom.

"Good morning Gogglehead." Said Rika as Takato entered the kitchen

"Good morning Rika. Good morning Mrs. Ichijouji." Said Takato

"Oh good morning Takato. Your breakfast is almost ready." Said Ken's mom

"Thanks." Said Takato

Within the next 5 minutes, Ryo and Ken both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Takato, make sure you remember not to eat out of a bowl on the floor." Said Ryo

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rika

"When these two woke up, they stretched identically. You would think that Takato temporarily forgot that he wasn't a cat." Said Ken

The four of them (plus Gatomon) enjoyed the breakfast, and then got ready to go to meet with the others. They met at TK's house because his mom was going to be out for the day and he had two other digidestined in the same apartment complex.

"Good morning, Takato, Ryo, Rika, Ken, come on in." said TK

They walked in and sat down in the family room where Davis, Yolei, Cody, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Demiveemon, Poromon, Upamon, Terriermon, Leomon, Guardromon, Marineangemon and Patamon were sitting on an assortment of chairs and couches.

"Alright, the plan is we're going to do some damage repair in the Digital World, then meet the original Digidestined for lunch at Primary Village." Said TK

They went to the digital world and spent the rest of the morning rebuilding a bridge. Then, just as they were leaving, a golemmon attacked the bridge.

"Alright, Gatomon, let's show him what we're made of." Said Takato, and he pulled out his D-ark and 3 cards. "Watch this Ryo, digi-modify; Wargreymon's brave shield activate, power activate, speed activate." He swiped the cards.

Wargreymon's shield appeared on Gatomon's arm. Then in a blur, she rushed at Golemmon and tackled him with the shield. The force threw the evil digimon off the bridge and to the ground. He hit the ground hard and broke into thousands of jet black shards.

"You just killed that digimon!" yelled Cody, "Digimon are living creatures, you can't just kill them, especially when you can just hit them away or knock them out!"

"You're right; and Bambi's mother shouldn't die, and Luke Skywalker shouldn't have to fight his father to the death. But that isn't the world we live in. Wake up, kid, and learn the lesson from someone who did so the hard way; do the right thing, before your friends pay the price." Said Takato, and he walked past Cody, "If you can't handle that, then quit; go back to the human world and forget that you ever found your digivice."

"Hey, what's your problem? You didn't have to be so mean." Said TK

"If he learned his lesson, then it was worth it." Said Takato

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" asked TK

"You of all people should know, TK, you were one of the original digidestined. But it seems that you've lost your touch. I guess this generation just doesn't have what it takes. The first generation faced the black gears, but they pulled through when they had to deal with Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon. Would you have been satisfied back then with Angemon sacrificing himself to just knock Devimon away, or just knock him out? The same thing goes for the Dark Masters, for Apocalymon even. Some virus digimon have good in them, like Wormmon and Ogremon, but you need to grow up and stop playing Russian Roullette with your friends lives, and your own, at stake. This is not a game." Said Takato

"How do you know about that?" asked TK

"The adventures of the original digidestined are rather-, well known in the southern quadrant." Said Ryo

Takato walked off with Gatomon. Rika followed after.

"Hey gogglehead, what did you mean by learning it first-hand?" asked Rika

"You've seen all the episodes, right?" asked Takato

"Yeah." Said Rika

"Then I'm sure you've seen the episode when Wizardmon was destroyed. That actually happened. I relive that moment every night, and think of all the things I could have done differently. How I felt after that, was inconceivably worse than how Cody feels now. You can easily prepare yourself to put your life on the line. It is much worse to see your friends pay the ultimate price for your mistakes." Said Takato

"I see what you mean, the first time Renamon digivolved, I almost lost her." Said Rika

Then Renamon materialized next to them.

"The others are looking for you." She said

"Thanks, we'll be there in a minute." Said Takato

"So, you gonna make a break for it?" asked Rika

"No, it's time for me to face my fears." Said Takato

"Good for you." Said Rika, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks." Said Takato, and he kissed her.

Rika took Takato's hand and led him back to the bridge.

"There you two are. Time for lunch." Said Davis

They all prepared to leave. Kazu and Kenta climbed onto Guardromon. Leomon carried Jeri. Antylamon carried Suzie, Henry and Terriermon. Stingmon carried Ken. Cyberdramon carried Ryo. Raidramon carried Davis. Halsemon carried Yolei, Cody and Armadillomon. Pegasusmon carried TK. Renamon went invisible. Takato biomerged and offered Rika a lift, which she accepted of course.

Once they set out, it didn't take them long to reach Primary Village. They all had a fairly pleasant meal. The different digidestined had their questions for the Tamers. At the end, Matt invited all of them to his concert. Henry accepted for all of them, earning him a glare from Takato, Gatomon, Ken, Ryo and Rika.

The concert was crashed by the apparition of a Darktyrannomon. The digidestined and Tamers managed to return all the digimon to the digital world. But while they fought, a pair of evil digimon called Arukenimon and Mummymon captured Ken. Takato, Ryo and Davis went after them. It seemed that a human called Oikawa was commanding Arukenimon and Mummymon. Davis managed to get Ken back, and Takato and Ryo biomerged to destroy Mummymon and Arukenimon. Takato used the pink card to eradicate Myotismon's presence in Oikawa. But before they could rest, a new threat appeared: Daemon.

"Digidestined of Kindness, give me the Dark Spore." Said Daemon

"We don't have it. We destroyed it." Said Ken

"Then I will destroy you!" yelled Daemon

The Tamers bio merged, but Daemon hit them with Evil Inferno. After that, they were conscious, but couldn't even stand up. Only Takato, Ryo and Gatomon had strength left in them.

"What do we do? We've never faced someone this strong." Said TK

"We'll beat him the same way we beat Apocalymon." Said Tai

"Courage!" A beam of orange light shot from Tai's digivices

"Friendship!"

"Love!"

"Knowledge!"

"Sincerity!"

"Reliability!"

"Hope!"

"Kindness!"

"That's my cue." Said Ryo, and he joined them. "Chance!" A dark blue beam shot from the card Ryo was holding

"You fools! You may not have needed a full set of crests to defeat Apocalymon, but I am far stronger! Without the crest of light, you will never defeat me!" declared Daemon

Then, Takato stood up, and Gatomon climbed onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Gogglehead?" asked Rika

"It's time to stop running. This is either the worst decision I'll ever make, or the best one. I'm pretty sure that I'll regret it either way, though." Said Takato, and he walked over to them.

"What are you doing, Takato? I want a chance to get out of here when _he_ finds out. I would prefer to keep on living." Said Ryo

"Shut up, Ryo. You aren't helping." Said Ken

"What do you think you're doing? I have already crushed you once." Said Daemon

"I'm doing the last thing you would ever expect." Said Takato with a smirk, as he pulled out a certain pink card and briefly showed Daemon the very familiar symbol on it.

"WHAT? NO! IT CAN'T BE!" yelled Daemon

Takato stood next to Ryo and Ken.

"It's over Daemon. Light!" yelled Takato, and a pink beam shot from the card and struck Daemon, who cried out in pain.

All the digidestined, Tamers and digimon looked at Takato and Gatomon with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Fortunately, the beam of pink light destroyed Daemon, because as soon as it did, they dropped their digivices in shock (Except for Rika, Ryo and Ken).

"K-Kari?" stuttered Tai

"The one and only." Said Takato

Tai shifted his glare to Ryo. He wound up to punch him, but it didn't connect with its target. Takato had stepped in the way and taken the punch to his face. He then wound up and returned the blow to his brother.

"Leave Ryo out of this. I put him up to it." Said Takato

"Why?" asked Tai

"Put him up to what?" asked TK

"Kari convinced Ryo to find Tai and tell him that he had vanished." Said Ken

"How did you know that?" asked Yolei

"Wormmon told me that they were good friends before he became the digimon emperor." Said Davis

"Really?" asked Yolei

"So, you were in on this too?" said Tai

"Being hostile to my friends isn't going to help anyone." Said Kari

"So, _Kari_, where'd you go for the sex change?" asked Terriermon

"But, you can make up for it now. Just help Henry get to Primary Village." Said Kari

"What- why?" asked Tai

"Gatomon, I'm giving you level 4 clearance." Said Kari

"FINALLY." Said Gatomon, and she rushed at Terriermon, who ran away from impending deletion.

"What was that all about?" asked Ken

"Terriermon is a dead mon." said Ryo

"Well, when are we going home?" asked Davis

A loud series of smacks and cries of pain, and 'No, Gatomon, please have mercy. I don't want to die!' echoed throughout the area. Gatomon then came back dragging a battered and broken Terriermon.

"Now we can go home." Said Kari

Gatomon leapt up onto Kari's shoulder and they started to walk away. Everyone went back to their homes, because they were tired and probably thought they could get an answer to all their questions tomorrow. The destined went back to their apartments and the Tamers went home to the Southern Quadrant. Now, it was just Kari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormmon, Ryo, Monodramon, Tai, Agumon, Rika and Renamon.

"So, I guess we should tell mom and dad what happened. I'm sure they'll understand. Then we can set you back up here in Odaiba and we can even talk to Gennai and try to figure out how to change you back, right?" asked Tai

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Kari, "But I have no intention of becoming a girl again, even if it's possible."

The hopeful smile dropped from the elder Kamiya's face.

"Why wouldn't you come back to your real family?" asked Tai

"Because that is no longer true. They remember me as an innocent young girl. I'm a teenage boy now. They've moved on, and for me to return now would make a mockery of all the pain went through." Said Kari

"No- Kari, wait." Said Tai, and he reached towards him.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism." Said Gatomon, and Tai and Agumon became frozen in place.

"I'm sorry Tai. I'll visit from time to time. But don't try to track me down or tell anyone; especially mom and dad, or you'll never see me again." Said Kari

Then Kari walked away through the now-open inter-dimensional gate with his best friends and girlfriend, and for Tai and Agumon, everything went dark.


End file.
